


【瑶墨】Paradise or War Zone

by most100



Category: Awaken-F - Fandom
Genre: M/M, detroit: become human au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/most100/pseuds/most100
Summary: 底特律AU，异常性爱仿生人设定，涉及少量Dirty Talk。背景是墨墨偷偷收留了从伊甸园夜总会里逃出来的瑶瑶，具体的故事会有一个正篇。





	【瑶墨】Paradise or War Zone

仿生人不用睡眠，但他捡回来的这个异常仿生人似乎很爱陪他睡觉。秦子墨翻了个身，靖佩瑶从背后贴上他，陪他一起看平板上的视频。

有个人陪睡是很高兴啦，但是总贴在一起要出事的，特别是当靖佩瑶的胸膛就贴着他的背，呼吸落在他的耳根，手还搂他的腰，秦子墨很难不想歪到别的地方去。一旦想歪，就大事不好——他又硬了，这是本周第三次。

“哎呀……”秦子墨实在受不了，匆忙起身往浴室去，拖鞋都没穿，倒没忘记把浴室门上锁。靖佩瑶翻身下床，走到浴室门口，他隐约能看见人在里边站着，就敲门喊他：“子墨？”

“你继续看视频，我一会儿就出来。”秦子墨在里边说。

靖佩瑶忍不住笑了：“你以为我不知道你在里面做什么？”

“知道你还在门口晃！”秦子墨怒了。

“行了，”靖佩瑶柔声说，“真没什么好怕的，你不开门我就直接进去。”

他在门口等了一会儿，门终于传来声响，秦子墨坐在马桶上捂脸，略微弯腰挡着自己尴尬的部位。

“别害羞啊，我是专业的，你信不信我？”靖佩瑶把他的手拉开，凑过去问。秦子墨脸有点儿红，说：“这不好吧，我怕你，呃，对这个有阴影……”

靖佩瑶拇指轻抚过秦子墨的嘴唇，秦子墨亲了亲唇上的手指，靖佩瑶就贴近吻他。

“现在我有自主选择权了——我想和你做爱。”

 

这是靖佩瑶自我意识觉醒后的第一个吻。他不再像从前那样机械，他能把人抱在怀里，忽略那套固定动作，只是双唇的轻柔相触，等着人类放松下来再探出舌尖舔舐，直到对方小心翼翼地把他的舌卷进自己口中。靖佩瑶凝视着眼前颤动的眼睫，以往程序设定他要闭眼接吻，这样更像人类的正常反应，然而回吻或闭眼都只是一道指令，他被迫接吻，被迫抚摸陌生人的身体，只有两个小时的记忆，活在没有过去和未来的牢笼里。仿生人没有情欲，而当他有了欲望，就不再是个单纯的塑胶机器；他从前只知道服从，如今他开始学习侵略和掌控，去抓住想抓住的，去得到想得到的。靖佩瑶闭上眼体会唇舌交缠的感觉，他只有模拟触觉，却在亲吻里找到了从未体验过的满足，他们的亲密接触不仅是秦子墨单方面需求，更多是靖佩瑶在索取，他掌握了主动权，自愿建立这样的关系——

他渴望支配。

靖佩瑶半跪在秦子墨双腿间，秦子墨正搂着他亲吻，靖佩瑶把手移到大腿，面对面径直把秦子墨抱了起来。秦子墨心里一惊，慌乱抓着面前的肩膀，蒙着一层水雾的眼睛无助看他，靖佩瑶朝他笑了笑，抱着他迈出浴室往床边去。

“哎呀我最近吃多了……”秦子墨小声嘟囔，虽然在靖佩瑶看来，他骨架略小又不怎么锻炼，肉全长脸上，体重相较平均值还是偏轻些，抱起来并不费力，性爱仿生人在臂力方面做过加强，把人稳稳当当放在了床上。

秦子墨红着脸脱上衣，裤子几下就被靖佩瑶除了，光溜溜坐在床上，靖佩瑶还穿得很周整，衣是衣裤是裤，都是秦子墨给他买的新衣服。秦子墨想起他那两次去伊甸园夜总会，漂亮的仿生人都站在玻璃柜里只穿着一点点布料等客人租赁，不觉醒的话，也许从出厂到报废都穿不上衣服。他想得有点远，靖佩瑶把他拉到自己面前来，他才回过神。靖佩瑶从他的脚踝往上摸到光裸的小腿，秦子墨的左小腿近膝盖有一道长疤，靖佩瑶抚过这道疤，问他：“这是怎么弄的？”

“前两年实习的时候划到的，”秦子墨说，“也不是很疼。”

“不觉得难看吗？”靖佩瑶问。

秦子墨摸了摸，说：“还好啦，挺有趣的，看到就想起以前的事情，有时候都忘了自己有这个疤……你觉得不好看？”

靖佩瑶低头在疤痕上留下一吻，柔软的头发蹭得秦子墨有些痒：“像个勋章。”

他这话说得秦子墨怪不好意思，想把腿缩回来，但靖佩瑶又吻过他的膝盖，手往上抚到大腿内侧，带来一串酥麻。他的阴茎还在那儿直挺挺立着，秦子墨隐约察觉到靖佩瑶的意图，马上往后退一些：“用手就好了，不用——”

“你不喜欢口交？”靖佩瑶直起身子，他的语气平淡得像问秦子墨喜不喜欢吃青椒，秦子墨尴尬得脖颈都红成一片：“那也不是，我还挺喜欢的……这次就算了啦，算了。”

靖佩瑶猜到他在想什么，说：“其实没关系，我尝不到味道，而且以前的客人都是女性，给男性口交我还没实战过。”

怎么这家伙在床上这么多话，秦子墨快崩溃了，自暴自弃地拉过靖佩瑶的手放在自己阴茎上催他：“快点弄完快点睡！”靖佩瑶暗自偷笑，给他套弄起来。他在这方面的确是专业的，手做得漂亮灵巧，力道刚刚好，没一会儿秦子墨就用额头抵着他肩膀喘气，随着他的动作微动着腰，发尾被汗沾湿黏在后颈，靖佩瑶沾着体液的手拉他一起，直到他射出来，顺势侧倒在床单上两眼放空感受一点余韵。

靖佩瑶俯身下来从额头顺着细细地吻，秦子墨舒服地眯起眼睛伸手搂着他，温热的吻下移到脖颈，热气惹得人发痒。

“……你的痣很性感。”秦子墨听见埋首在颈间的仿生人轻声说话，像是呢喃。他的脖子左侧有一颗小痣，比衬衣领子还要再高一些，连着白皙皮肤下的青色血管，靖佩瑶吮吻过就留下红痕。他转而去咬秦子墨的喉结，身下人抖了抖，也不太敢吞咽了，靖佩瑶能感受到被他叼着的喉咙里声带的震动：“嗯——”

这听起来不像什么呻吟，像是秦子墨有什么话要讲。靖佩瑶撑起身子看他，秦子墨红着一张脸眼神飘忽，抓着枕头的手也在不安分地扭着，支支吾吾问：“性爱仿生人也有那种系统吗？”

“哪种系统？”靖佩瑶疑惑了，“生殖系统？”

“哎呀不是，就是，就是一种语言系统，专门在性爱场合使用。”秦子墨用他的新闻腔故作正经地说，假装脖子没有因为不好意思而红成一片。

靖佩瑶眨了眨眼：“你指言语调情吗？”

“……或者叫讲骚话。”秦子墨声音小了，“我怎么觉得你会呢？”

“我知道你说的是什么，我连过你的电脑学了不少东西，”靖佩瑶的手下移，不轻不重捏了一把秦子墨的乳尖，引来秦子墨的一声惊呼，“那些用词不是很文明，令人叹为观止啊，还是说你喜欢我在床上讲骚话？”

秦子墨看着他再次俯首亲吻自己的胸膛，呼吸也急促起来：“你刚刚说我性感。”

“子墨。”靖佩瑶停下动作，顿了几秒才说，“性爱仿生人在床上的确会鼓励人类，我的语言系统里有很多漂亮话，程序会自动选择。

“但现在主动权在我，我不想说的时候，一句都不会说。我说的话都是我所想的，我不爱说谎，你懂我的意思吗？”

秦子墨明白了，他略微起身亲了亲靖佩瑶的唇，靖佩瑶却抽身离开，秦子墨有些错愕，看他下床在床边的抽屉里找了什么东西又回来，是润滑剂。

“你什么时候买的这个东西！”秦子墨惊了。

“你是第一次和男性做爱吧，”靖佩瑶直接把包装丢到床下去，把秦子墨捞过来压着，娴熟地挤出不少润滑液涂抹在指尖，“乖啊，别怕，哥哥会让你从里到外都湿淋淋的。”

秦子墨来不及吐槽他活学活用的骚话，双腿就被靖佩瑶拉开探进了指尖。靖佩瑶手指上的润滑液已经捂热了，紧致的通道适应得快，没一会儿就能容纳一根手指进出。秦子墨把脸埋在手臂里，他没体验过这种事情，靖佩瑶的几根手指搅得他喘息难耐，前边阴茎又开始流出黏腻的体液，敏感处轻车熟路被逗弄，电击般的快感让他从脊背到指尖都酥酥麻麻，润滑液流得股间一片湿黏，水声有几分浪荡的意味。

“可以了可以了……”

秦子墨带着哭腔蹬他，然而靖佩瑶不为所动：“这才过了多久，明天又不用上班。屁股抬高一点，别弄得等会儿受伤了。”

“靖佩瑶！”秦子墨真要被这个不听话的仿生人气死了，白眼狼，早知道就让他在破巷子里淋雨到报废，他听见衣物摩擦的声音，脚踝被人猛地一拉，他的脸就从枕头里露出来。靖佩瑶脱了上衣，正神闲气定跪着解黑色牛仔裤的扣子，右手还沾着润滑液，拉下金属拉链，目光停留在他脸上，显得慵懒而情色。哼，还了不起了，红色内裤都是他掏的钱呢，秦子墨一边在心里骂，一边盯着他鼓起来的裤裆心砰砰跳。

仿生人的阴茎和人类长得没两样，该有的都不缺，各方面来说都理所当然的优越，秦子墨没忍住，伸手过去摸了一把，是人体皮肤的触感，真的很良心。

“你有性欲吗？”秦子墨的眼里闪着求知的光芒。靖佩瑶觉得可爱，分开他的双腿往里慢慢地送：“没有，勃起也是模拟的。”秦子墨有些紧张，他用亲吻安抚，刚刚润滑得到位，进去也算顺利。仿生人自行消毒杀菌，他省了戴套的功夫，希望肉贴肉带来的身心快感能给秦子墨的初体验留个美好回忆。

“疼吗？”靖佩瑶轻声问他。秦子墨摇摇头，又说：“那你……”

他话没说完就被另一双唇堵回去，刚刚碰触过的热硬阴茎细细密密碾过隐蔽穴道的每一寸，他一下子没了力气，手臂攀着靖佩瑶的肩膀，被按进柔软的床垫里。

仿生人也能流这么多汗啊，秦子墨迷迷糊糊地想，他终于明白性爱仿生人好在哪里，轻车熟路找到敏感处，腰腹有力，直把他顶得腰酸腿软。靖佩瑶把他抱起来坐着操他，他尝到了一点甜头，懵懵懂懂就往下坐，深得止不住颤抖，眼泪流了全蹭靖佩瑶肩膀，前边滴滴答答流水，黏腻的润滑液和体液顺着交合的地方流到大腿内侧。

靖佩瑶一手扶着秦子墨的腰往上撞，一手去擦他的眼泪。秦子墨平时说话不注意音量，床上倒是很注意当一个好邻居，爽了也只敢咬着嘴唇哼哼唧唧的，听起来委屈得要命。

“我欺负你了？”靖佩瑶吮舔他的耳垂喘着气问。秦子墨抿嘴手握成个拳头捶他，软绵绵的，更像小孩子发脾气。

“爽了就叫，没什么大不了的，嗯？”靖佩瑶哄他，“你平时上班那么辛苦，交了个男朋友，周末晚上一起探索人体奥秘，就是要开心。”

秦子墨有所松动，靖佩瑶就加快了速度，把人吓得尖叫一声，揽住脖子坐直身体。靖佩瑶凑过去舔咬他有些发硬的乳尖，又痒又舒服，秦子墨总算愿意放开声音，边笑边玩闹地推他。

内壁越夹越紧，靖佩瑶琢磨着秦子墨要到了，手上帮他抚慰着前边，下身加速顶弄。秦子墨眼睛哭得有点红肿，在耳边唤他：“佩瑶，佩瑶——”

“我在。”

“……这样你会开心吗？”秦子墨问他。  
他还没来得及回答，秦子墨就呜咽着射了，在他怀里瘫软下来，像一朵染了红霞的云，全身都泛着红。他轻轻地从秦子墨的身体里退出来，勃起随着程序的指令而消退。靖佩瑶把人抱在怀里，秦子墨疲倦得头一点一点，还不肯睡，要等他回话。

靖佩瑶叹了口气，轻捏秦子墨的后颈，低声对他说：“我想要的你已经给我了，我很开心。”

秦子墨总算能安心入睡。他梦见城市又在下雨，而他一如既往跑进了远处靖佩瑶为他撑起的那把伞里。

 

FIN


End file.
